Baby Snacks
by Zhechii
Summary: Sebuah cerita Crack Pair Rogue cheney/Lucy Heartfilia, one-shot dan hangat. Suara kunyahan camilan yang rakus dan nyaring terkadang membuat risih siapapun yang berada di dekatnya tak terkecuali Rogue. Apa yang membuat pemuda itu tidak merasa risih dengan suara kunyahan camilan yang dilakukan oleh Lucy? Mind To reviews? Thanks.


**_Disclaimer : I Own Nothing_**

* * *

**Baby Snacks**

**Rogue/Lucy**

**Rating : K**

**Humor/Family**

**One – Shot**

**_By : Zhe-chi_**

* * *

Di sebuah kediaman pasangan pengantin muda yang berbahagia, penyihir muda _shadow dragon slayer _yang stoik dan cuek, Rogue Cheney, dengan gadis penyihir arwah suci bintang yang ceria dan berparas cantik, Lucy Heartfilia. Mereka bertemu di pertarungan Dai Matou Enbu. Mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mereka mulai saling mengenal satu sama lain, kekurangan dan kelebihan mereka. Rogue merupakan pria yang sangat _over protective _terhadap Lucy, terutama pada Natsu dan Gray. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa Lucy sangat disayangi oleh semua penyihir Fairy Tail meski Fairy Tail mengetahui bahwa gadis pirang itu tergolong masih belum mendalami sihirnya – lemah. Tetapi mereka mengakui_ intelgence _gadis itu dan tampaknya mereka tidak mempermasalahkan seberapa kuat-lemahnya gadis pirang itu. Fairy Tail lebih mengutamakan kehangatan dan kekeluargaan daripada kekuatan. Begitu pun Rogue, ia tidak menjadikan perbedaan kekuatan sihir diantara mereka untuk patokan calon wanita yang berhak bersanding di sampingnya. Pemuda itu memilih Lucy, gadis yang telah memberikan warna kehidupan yang berbeda di setiap harinya dan menerima kekurangannya.

Lucy pun berpikiran sama, ia tahu bahwa Rogue adalah pria yang dingin dan cuek serta kaku. Akan tetapi, dia sangat menyayangi orang yang di sekitarnya melebihi nyawanya sendiri. Berkat pernikahan Rogue-Lucy, hubungan persahabatan Fairy Tail dan Sabertooth terjalin sangat erat.

Rogue sedang terduduk di sebuah meja kerjanya, membaca cermat beberapa lembaran kertas yang berisikan informasi-informasi penting mengenai misinya lusa nanti. Suasana hening dan sunyi sangat dibutuhkan oleh Rogue untuk memahami dan menghafal semua tulisan-tulisan pada lembaran kertas itu. Konsentrasi tinggi itulah yang diperlukan Rogue saat itu. Akan tetapi, harapan hanya harapan. Konsentrasi penyihir shadow dragon slayer terusik dengan suara kunyahan dari samping meja kerjanya._ Suara tikus-kah itu yang sedang mencabik-cabik biskuit dicurinya dari lemari penyimpanan? Suara Tupai-kah yang menggigit biskuit dengan tempo cepat? **Bukan**_...Rogue sangat mengetahui benar siapa pemilik dibalik suara tak bertuah itu, suara yang menghancurkan perisai keheningan. Tak lain adalah istrinya yang berambut pirang sedang mengunyah stik biskuit berasa cokelat dalam tempo cepat bagaikan tupai, langsung lenyap dalam hitungan detik kemudian mengambil stik biskuit lain dalam kotak setelah stik cokelat pertama usai dilahap habis olehnya. Rogue terheran-heran dengan kelakuan istrinya mirip kelakuan seekor tupai yang kelaparan. Pemuda berambut hitam berusaha untuk tidak terlalu terusik akan suara kunyahan tersebut, ia membaca lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ada di tangannya.

**"Krauk..Krauk..."**

Rogue bersikap seakan-akan tidak peduli dengan kegiatan Lucy di dekatnya, cuek dan tenang seperti biasanya.

**"Krraukk..Krrauk...Kressek!..."**

Keningnya mulai dikerutkan, membuat alis hitamnya naik dan bergoyang-goyang nahan marah dikarenakan bunyi plastik makanan ringan berisikan keripik kentang berasa barbeque, rasa kesukaan istri, terbuka begitu gragas dan keras ditambah dengan suara kunyahan keripik yang terkoyak-koyak nyaring di mulut Lucy.

**"Nyammm...Cruzzz...Kraukk... "** Ketiga bunyi kunyahan tersebut berlomba-lomba manakah di antara mereka yang menguasai ruangan kerja Rogue, melenyapkan kesunyian. Entah berapa bungkus makanan ringan yang telah dihabiskan oleh Lucy. Pastinya, manik merah penyihir Sabertooth itu melirik tumpukan sampah makanan ringan yang tak terhitung menumpuk serta remah-remahnya berceceran di atas meja sebelah Rogue, dimana Lucy menikmati camilannya. Gadis pirang itu sangat terhanyut dalam manis dan renyahnya camilan yang diberikan oleh sahabat sejatinya, Levy Mc Garden, hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa keberadaannya sangat menggangu suaminya di tengah asyiknya membaca.

**"Cruzzz...Kraukk..."** Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan istrinya.

"Lucy!" panggil Rogue dengan suara beratnya.

"Hm?" Sebatang stik pocky dengan krim strawberry tertahan di tengah mulutnya, tak sempat digigit olehnya dikarenakan suaminya memanggil.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memakan camilan?"

"Kenapa?" Tanya gadis pirang bermanikan cokelat dengan polosnya. Remahan makanan ringan terlihat menghiasi daerah sekitar bibir penyihir bintang.

"Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika kau terus-menerus mengunyah makanan seperti itu."

"Maafkan aku, Rogue. Aku ingin berhenti tapi **_'dia'_** tidak mengijinkannya."

**_'Dia.'_** Manik merah yang tajam milik-nya yang semula memandang istri tercintanya beralih ke perut Lucy yang tengah membesar bagaikan bola. Perut Lucy yang membesar bukan dikarenakan membuncit maupun gendut melainkan ada sesuatu yang memberikan arti spesial bagi kedua insan tersebut. Ia mengetahui siapa yang dikatakan oleh Lucy. Ditatapnya dengan lembut kandungan Lucy yang diperkirakan berusia 7 bulan, seolah emosi yang tadi sempat menguasai dirinya telah lenyap begitu saja. Sebuah senyuman nampak menghiasi paras tampan teman seperjuangan Sting Eucliffe, hangat dan lembut. Tidak ada satu penyihir-pun yang dapat menyaksikan Rogue tersenyum lepas dan hangat kecuali istrinya dan _Exceed_ miliknya yang bernama Frosch.

"Aku mengerti. Jangan tergesa-gesa menikmatinya. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu tersendak," Kata Rogue sembari tangannya mengambil lembaran kertas yang sempat tertunda untuk dibaca dari atas meja kerjanya.

"Terima kasih, Rogue," Lucy mengucapkan terima kasih pada Rogue yang telah mengizinkannya untuk kembali memakan camilan-camilan kesukaannya dan bayi yang di dalam kandungan.

Lucy mengelus-elus perutnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, _'Kau juga harus mengucapkan terima kasih ke ayahmu. Berkat dia, kita masih diijinkan untuk mencicipi camilan oleh-oleh dari Levy.'_

Lucy memulai melahap camilannya lagi seolah tak ada beban layaknya anak kecil. Rogue tidak merasa keberatan kembali dengan suara kunyahan yang dibuat oleh Lucy dan calon bayinya. Dia harus terbiasa dengan semua itu. Sebab, sebentar lagi keramaian di keluarganya akan bertambah satu lagi, kedatangan sang buah hati.

* * *

_Minna-san, Zhe-chi telah Kembali ~~~ \ ^ V ^ /_

_Gara-gara terjadi kerusakan pada koneksi dan gangguan pada web Fanfic ( pemblokiran), membuatku sangat susah dalam ngeposting cerita-cerita baruku._

_Maafkan Zhe-chi. Aku kembali dengan cerita one-shot Rogue/Lucy berjudul **"Baby Snacks".**_

_**Mind To Reviews? Thanks For Your Support and Reviews.  
**_

_Sampai jumpa di cerita one-shot lainnya dengan crack pair. Sayonara..._


End file.
